Talk:Weapons card
Untitled PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS ARTICLE!!!! I'm new and I am finding things like it and finding them on here! It would be much obliged.Blahmarrow 00:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry man, but if you could provide a source like a screenshot, video, or an article about it then you won't have to worry, but right now this page looks like it's total B.S. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 00:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I checked it out. There's no easter egg. I checked top, down, left, right, turned over some sofas...nothing. Even put it on Legendary IWHBYD to see if that made a difference. Unless you can provide a screenshot in the next few hours, I'd say this article is as good as deleted.-- Well now I know where you've been for an hour. LOL. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I did a runthrough solely to find this. I posted the picture and cleaned the walkthrough. As for the weapons looking like Reach weapons, I'm guessing these were pre-Alpha sketches of some of the weapons. For example, first column, second down could have become the Needle Rifle, and the one below that may have been the predecessor to the Target Locator. But that is simply conjecture at best. SquirrellyOtter Discussions Held Here 09:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Bravo! I was just about to put up the delete template. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 14:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, these definately don't look like Reach weapons at all. To me, they look like odd hybrid weapons. The one at the bottom left looks like just a Plasma Rifle and a Mauler mixed. I don't think any of these are UNSC weapons. We can't just say they are concept weapons for Reach because that has ZERO supporting evidence.-- FluffyEmoPenguin(ice quack!) 20:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and change it if you like. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 20:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) For which game? Could these weapons (most of which just look like concept art) have been intended for placement in ODST or did a Bungie employee just scan some of their concept art for Reach and hope we find this teaser? Also, are any other weapons recognisable? What stage of developement was Reach in at this time? I AM A MAN OF MANY QUESTIONS! [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 14:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I can tell. Anyway, most of these weapons are hybrid-like. Carbine-beam rifle, stuff like that. I AM A MAN OF CAUSING CONFUSION AD DELUSION AND OTHER STUFFS! Find me at WWW.How to be stupid.wikia.comBlahmarrow 00:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Other locations for this card Actually,you can find these cards on many levels in ODST.I've found some in Coastal Highway and NMPD HQ as well as firefight maps. 14:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC);) Plasma Repeater the bottom weapon on the left-hand side bears a stark resemblance to the repeater. Yes/ no? Robinapprentice 01:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sevral of them have a resemblance to the Plasma Repeater. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Expansion????? "Cause yamring's not enough, and babbling's to slow, it's me Blahmarrow! Anyway, I was wondering if adding some of the other pieces of paper on the ground in ODST would be a good idea. I found one that said, drum roll please: Tree Frog at the top, and smash at the bottom! I have left my mark of confusion, and I will be trolling the how to be stupid wikia wiki! Troll lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lolBlahmarrow 22:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) "Frog blast the vent core!" LOL. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 00:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) A thought Just a thought, but what if this card is a propaganda card?Blahmarrow 22:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You mean from the Innies? It seems plausible... Phlum 17:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC)